


Comfort

by Dorothy7



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothy7/pseuds/Dorothy7
Summary: 克里斯蒂亚诺回家了，并且告诉了马塞洛，他很爱他。





	Comfort

马塞洛不知道为什么，明明他在自家沙发上安安静静睡着觉，转眼醒过来就在床上了。  
他还不知道为什么，旁边多出来了一个人。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛掀开了被子，熟悉的背影映入了眼帘。这个人他这辈子都不会认错的，他的合法丈夫，克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多。  
那人也感受到了他的动作，翻了个身和他眼对眼。  
"怎么今天回来了？"马塞洛探身去和丈夫交换了一个吻。  
"想你了。"强有力的手臂把马塞洛往克里斯蒂亚诺怀里拉了拉，克里斯蒂亚诺探头又将这个吻加深。等他最终离开时，马塞洛的脸已经泛起了潮红。"最近是不是心情不好？"  
克里斯蒂亚诺拉着马塞洛翻个了个身，让马塞洛趴在他身上。  
"没有。"马塞洛笑着想要爬起来，谁曾想又被克里斯蒂亚诺按回去了。  
"你明明有。"克里斯蒂亚诺紧紧盯着马塞洛，任人都能看得出，这段时间马塞洛的情绪明显的低落。"为什么不跟我说？"  
"这有什么好说的，首发还不是要靠自己去挣，我最近状态不好也是真的。"马塞洛越说越小声，最后整个人埋头在克里斯蒂亚诺的胸脯间。他的手在被子里不停地寻找着什么，直到克里斯蒂亚诺伸着手握住，才安心地和爱人十指相扣在一起。  
"我在。"克里斯蒂亚诺又微微抬头，吻上了马塞洛的唇瓣，马塞洛双腿慢慢张开，克里斯蒂亚诺的手也顺着摸了上去，拉着家居裤的边缘。  
"可以么？"克里斯蒂亚诺放开了马塞洛微肿的双唇，马塞洛睁大了眼睛望着他，似乎是要永远地把爱人的模样刻在自己眼里。  
马塞洛点了点头，一只手和克里斯蒂亚诺紧紧相握，另一只手往自己身下探去，抓住了克里斯蒂亚诺运动裤的裤带。他一手把蝴蝶结解开，把那条裤子扯了下来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺握住了马塞洛的手，两个人双手交叠放在克里斯蒂亚诺的头顶，克里斯蒂亚诺是在示意马塞洛不要如此着急，他们现在应该做的事情是享受现今的这一个吻。  
"润滑液还有吗？"克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇抵在了马塞洛的脸边。  
"丢了。"马塞洛一边讲一边把手探到了床头柜里，把避孕套和润滑液尽数塞进了克里斯蒂亚诺手里。  
克里斯蒂亚诺把这些东西都丢下，从床头柜上摸到了空调开关，将温度稍微调高了一些，掀开了被子，两手并用着急地脱下了马塞洛的裤子。他打开润滑液的盖子，挤了一些在手心搓热，然后探向马塞洛身后。  
两根手指微微将臀缝分开，一根手指慢慢探了进去，马塞洛抓着克里斯蒂亚诺的肩头，努力地为了爱人放松自己，两条腿不断地在克里斯蒂亚诺的身边摩擦，克里斯蒂亚诺另一只手捞住了马塞洛的腿，试图让他停止这种撩人的行为。没想到马塞洛还是不安分，另一只腿伸直了，用脚趾轻轻挠着克里斯蒂亚诺的小腿。  
克里斯蒂亚诺抽出了手指，在马塞洛疑惑的目光下抱着他翻了个身，将他压在了身下，两条强壮有力的大腿强行分开了马塞洛因为情欲而软下的双腿，两根手指又重新伸进后穴。  
马塞洛双手很自然的就揽住了克里斯蒂亚诺的脖子，克里斯蒂亚诺低头在他手腕处悄悄纹下的一个小小的cr7上亲吻了一下，在马塞洛后穴里扩张的手指又多了一根。  
"我回来了。"克里斯蒂亚诺突然蹦出这么一句，他感受到马塞洛的后穴明显地收紧了。  
"什么叫回来了……"马塞洛配合地放松了自己，他知道克里斯蒂亚诺什么时候需要他放松，或是收紧。  
."这里才是我的家啊 。"克里斯蒂亚诺今天意外的温柔，又加上了第四根手指，在马塞洛的后穴慢慢进出。"你有什么不开心的一定要告诉我，我知道，你肯定还是会对我走了这件事介意……"克里斯蒂亚诺想起来前几天马塞洛接受的采访，电视里马塞洛低下头，似乎是要哭出来的样子狠狠地戳中了克里斯蒂亚诺的心。  
他低头，轻轻吻住马塞洛的唇瓣，抽出了手指，匆匆忙忙戴上避孕套之后换进了早已硬起来的性器。  
"嗯……"马塞洛反手捏住了脑袋下的枕头，两条腿在克里斯蒂亚诺的腰上夹紧。"别……慢一点。"几个月不经性事，马塞洛需要一点时间才能适应。但是憋了几个月的克里斯蒂亚诺怎么还能忍得住。  
稍微给马塞洛缓了一小会之后克里斯蒂亚诺就忍不住了，马塞洛后穴明显较高的温度和不断紧缩的动作都刺激得他恨不得立马把马塞洛操得话都讲不出来，只能够呜咽着叫他的名字。他将马塞洛的双腿打开到两边，轻轻掐住了马塞洛的腰就开始动作了起来。  
马塞洛的一只手攀在克里斯蒂亚诺的肩膀上，另一只手难耐地在克里斯蒂亚诺背后挠抓着，最终忍不住还是叫出了声。"慢一点，克里斯……求你了……嗯……"  
马塞洛的声音在此刻听起来一点都没有威慑力，相反，这更加激起了克里斯蒂亚诺想要欺负他的欲望。  
克里斯蒂亚诺掐着他的腰又往里捅了一点，马塞洛嘴里在呢喃着什么，克里斯蒂亚诺为了听清低下了头。  
"牵着我……"马塞洛觉得自己现在就像是大浪里迷失方向的小舟，而克里斯蒂亚诺是岸边唯一的灯塔。  
克里斯蒂亚诺怔了一下，随即一边吻住马塞洛的唇一边和马塞洛恢复之前十指相扣的姿势，身下也不忘按着更快的频率动作。  
"Marce，不管我在哪里，不管发生什么事。"克里斯蒂亚诺望着马塞洛即将溢出眼泪的大眼睛，就想煽情一下。"你不开心，就一定要告诉我。"克里斯蒂亚诺的一个吻落在马塞洛眼角。"他们不相信你，那是他们太傻了。"  
马塞洛已经被快感刺激得迷迷糊糊不知所措了，不知道如何作答。"嗯……慢一点……"  
克里斯蒂亚诺的性器连带着马塞洛小穴的穴肉一起往外翻，肠液也跟着流淌出来沾湿了床单，没等马塞洛反应，他又很快地冲刺进去，戳到马塞洛身体内的那个点，虽说这已经是家常便饭，可是他们已经几个月没有做过，几个月没有如此契合过了。  
"克里斯……克里斯"马塞洛抓紧了克里斯蒂亚诺的手，克里斯蒂亚诺心下明白，这是马塞洛即将要高潮的反应。  
几次冲刺之后，两个人一起发泄了出来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺先拔了出来，把避孕套打了个结丢掉，又走向了浴室，在按摩浴缸里放上了水。等他走回床上，马塞洛正光裸着身体抱着一个枕头睁着大眼睛看着他。  
"看看你送我的礼物。"克里斯蒂亚诺转过来朝着马塞洛指了指自己背上的红痕，马塞洛红着脸丢了个枕头过去，不偏不倚地砸在克里斯蒂亚诺的背上。  
克里斯蒂亚诺笑着跨过枕头把马塞洛牵了起来，马塞洛顺势爬到了他的背上。  
马塞洛轻轻在克里斯蒂亚诺脸边吻了一下。"你对我那么好，我怎么回去管他们呢？"


End file.
